The Demon Adventures of Inuyasha and Shippo
by OnyxCaramel
Summary: Over a century has passed since Inuyasha and his friends defeated Naraku. Shippo has grown up all alone, having outlived all of his human friends. No one has seen Inuyasha since the day Kagome passed away, until today. When Shippo and Inuyasha reunite, they decide to travel together and discover the sides of them they've been forced to repress for so long. Contains some hyper.
1. Chapter 1

Spring time.

It was Shippo's favourite time of the year. No more holding up inside of houses and having to be weary of the cold. No more frozen lakes and snow on the ground. No more bowls of soup and preserved meats. No more being alone. In spring, there were a vibrant assortment of flowers in bloom. The rivers and lakes were flowing and the gentle breeze carried the scents of blossoming fruits and returning animals through the air. There were merchants and villagers roaming the roads. The world felt more alive in spring. It felt like it was filled with possibilities.

The young fox demon had been resting in his favourite spot: high atop his favourite oak tree about three days away from Kaede's village. He rested his head against the bark of the tree and stretched his legs out along the thick branch. Sure, he was still alone now, but he never felt that way when the natural world around him was coming back to life. As he laid against the tree, he looked down at the roads and the people passing by. It seemed like just yesterday he was on those roads with his friends. There was a part of him that longed to revisit the days he spent adventuring with Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Kirara, but he knew it was pointless to reminisce on it for too long. It was so long ago.

It had been just over a century since Naraku and the Shikon Jewel had been defeated. Life after their the destruction of the jewel had been fun. Kagome and Inuyasha ended up together, Miroku and Sango had children, Kaede's village prospered, there were almost no demon attacks. Life had gone from a constant struggle for survival to a constant vacation.

Shippo loved village life back then. He would help babysit his friend's children, play fun games with them, and when he was done, head over to Kaede so she could teach him more about this world and other life skills. When Kaede passed away, Shippo took it hard. He felt like he had so much to learn from her still, but he no longer had the chance to. All of his friends tried to cheer him up, but it was tough. It didn't help that Shippo was beginning to start his transition into a man, and with that came the confusing mood swings.

The young fox demon tended to Kaede's village for as long as he could, until Kagome passed away. She had aged so gracefully and remained beautiful until her peaceful death. That's when Shippo realized the dangers of being friends with so many humans. He remembered looking down at her wrinkled, aged face and thinking about how she had changed so much since they had met, and then looked at Inuyasha, who looked identical to the day they met. As demons, or even half-demons in Inuyasha's case, they were bound to outlive their human friends. The harsh reality must have hit Inuyasha especially hard, because after that day, Shippo never saw him again.

From that day, Shippo did his best to treasure every second he had with Sango, Miroku and their children, knowing that they would pass long before he did. Whenever he wasn't with them, the fox demon began training. He recalled how Inuyasha would train during their adventures and did his best to mimic him. It was only a matter of time before he would have to take care of himself, and if he couldn't defend himself, he would feel like a failure. It was useful too, because months after Inuyasha left, demons began to attack the village again. Inuyasha was a pillar for the village. He was their protector. Their shield from outside forces. No one dared to attack the village where the demon who defeated Naraku resided. But with him gone, they had no one to defend. Miroku and Sango were in their old age and couldn't move like they could before. Their children, along with Shippo, would take up the task and prove successful.

Miroku passed away first, and only a couple of years later did Sango follow. Shippo felt empty at this point. He had built up a relationship with their children, but it wasn't the same. They established a school to help train more kids in the village to defend it and even hunt demons. They asked Shippo to help out, but he declined. He had spent too much time living amongst humans, and as much as he loved it, he was a demon. He needed to learn how to live like one and survive by himself. His days of depending on someone were over.

It had been a couple of decades since he had left Kaede's village. He had continued his training by himself, conditioning his body to be in the best shape that he could get it in. He was body was still maturing, the fox demon in the midst of his adolescence, looking just over 16 years old. He had grown a lot, from a measly 1'5 to 5'8. He let his auburn hair grow out a bit more, sporting a longer, more scraggly ponytail than before. His fox tail had grown as well, stretching out to just under two feet long. The most dramatic change came in his body. It was lean, athletic and muscular. He covered it up with an updated aqua happi coat that was patterned with turquoise leaves, which was underneath a wolf pelt vest. The cut on the coat was very low, allowing most of Shippo's pecs and the top of his abs to be visible. The coat was tucked into a pair of navy blue harem shorts that stopped midway down his calves, showing off his muscular legs. He had found the full length of a hakama to be too dangerous in the wild as it always got caught on branches and got dirty far too easily.

Tucked into the waistband of his shorts were two daggers he had fashioned from the bones of a large wolf demon he had defeated himself. The wolf demon thought Shippo would be lunch, but he used his intellect and fox magic to out maneuver him and led him off of a cliff with his illusions. He wasn't quite adept with them just yet, but he was learning quickly. Much quicker than with his fox magic. At least with daggers, it was easy to track your improvement in skill. Need to be quicker? Train to be more agile. Need to hit harder? Get stronger. Need to be more accurate? Spend months practicing strikes on a dummy.

With his magic, it was hit or miss. He had no idea what the limits were and what he couldn't do with it. Kaede had taught him a bit about the general idea of demon magic, but nothing specific to kitsunes. He had figured out how to make his fox fire actually inflict burns and make his illusions more foolproof, but that had taken decades, while he had seen massive improvements with the daggers in years. He was working harder with his magic, but not smarter.

He just wish he had someone who could explain it to him. Not just how his magic worked, but how his body worked as well. Over the last few years, his body had begun to experience periods of intense heat. Kaede had taught him about the human body, but it was quite different than a demon's. He knew what sex was as well. After all, he was friends with Miroku, but his knowledge was limited. He had no idea what the biological function of his manhood getting stiff was. He wished he knew so he could stop it happening so often, but that was his luck.

Today, his luck was going to change. It was spring time, and the amazing thing about spring was that it brought on new life. New growth.

New beginnings.

As the fox demon looked out from atop the oak tree, he spotted something he had only seen in his dreams for the last few decades. That bright, red robe.

Shippo jumped up and leaned over to get a better look. He could see the long, silver hair, the white, canine ears poking out from the top of his head and the sword attached to his hip. It was him. After so many years, he had found his friend.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled at the top of his lungs, waving his hands over his head like a lunatic.

The dog demon looked up when he heard his name. He saw someone waving to him from the top of the oak tree. He looked familiar. Inuyasha took a few steps closer, his eyes widening as he realized who it was. "Shippo?"

The kitsune's tail wagged like crazy when his friend recognized him. He raced down the tree, descending it with ease as he leapt from branch to branch before he landed on the grass on all fours. He dashed over to Inuyasha and jumped at him, hugging him tightly. He was half expecting to knock Inuyasha over when he leaped at him, but as he wrapped his arms around his friend, he noticed that he had gotten a lot taller when they last met. He had also gotten a lot thicker than the last time they met, and it definitely wasn't fat.

Inuyasha didn't deny Shippo the hug. He wrapped one arm around the kid, or rather, the teen now as the kitsune pressed his head into Inuyasha's chest. "It's been awhile, hasn't it." Inuyasha told him.

"Seventy-three years." Shippo replied as he looked up at him.

"Seventy-three years." Inuyasha replied, the sorrow clear in his voice. It had been seventy-three years ago that the love of his life had passed away. It still pained him. "You've...grown up." Inuyasha said, stating the obvious.

The fox demon took a few steps back from his friend to show himself off. He rolled up his sleeves to show Inuyasha his muscular arms. They were slender, but very defined. "I've had nothing to do but train." Shippo told him.

"I'm impressed." Inuyasha replied.

Shippo couldn't have smiled brighter. He had always looked up to Inuyasha and to get his approval meant the world to him. "So, where are you going?" He asked.

"Just travelling."

"Do you want to have lunch together? I was just about to head down to the stream to catch some fish."

Inuyasha was hesitant. He had spent so long in self-imposed exile. Spending time with Shippo would only reopen wounds he had been trying to heal for so long. But, as he looked down at the kitsune, who looked so happy to see him, he couldn't say no. "Sure."

Shippo's tail wagged faster. "Follow me! Make sure to keep up!" The kitsune said as he got on all fours and raced off.

Inuyasha followed Shippo, jogging just behind him. At least, it started off as jogging. A few seconds in, the dog demon realized he was full out sprinting just to keep up with his young friend. Whatever training Shippo was doing, it was working. They ran through the grassy hills and a small forest before, the sun starting to set over their heads as they reached a clearing in the forest where the river was. It was a small ravine running through the center of the forest. Flowers were beginning to blossom along the edges of the ravine and the departing sun glistened beautifully against the water.

The kitsune rolled his pants up even further before stepping into the stream. He stood in place as he turned his body, looking at the fish under the water.

"You know it's easier with a spear?" Inuyasha told the fox.

"Shhh!" Shippo retorted as he glared at his older friend. He turned his attention back to the river, feeling the water flow, the fish swim and jump around his feet. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly, Shippo plunged his hand into the river, and when he pulled it out, there was nothing in his grasp.

"Nice catch." Inuyasha teased.

"You broke my focus!" Shippo replied. "Be quiet this time!" Minutes passed as Shippo would plunge his hand several more times into the water, only to come up empty handed again and again. The frustration was building up inside of him. He had done this countless times before, but now, in front of the man he idolized the most, he couldn't pull it off.

"Here. Let me do it." Inuyasha said as he began walking towards the edge of the stream.

"No! I can do it!" Shippo yelled back as he glared at the dog demon. Inuyasha had never seen his friend so worked up before. He began to step down into the river.

"Shippo, it's okay. I can-"

"I said I can do it!" Shippo yelled as he whipped a dagger at Inuyasha's feet. The dog demon instinctively growled at his friend, but when he looked down, he saw two fish impaled on the dagger.

"You've really learned a lot since we last saw each other." Inuyasha said as he took the dagger out and pulled the fish off of it.

"You mean since you left?" Shippo corrected him. He was ecstatic to see his friend again, but Inuyasha offering to help had triggered something inside of him. All of those feelings he felt seventy-three years ago. The inadequacy. The abandonment. The loneliness. The anger. They were all rushing to the surface. "I had to learn to fend for myself. You left. Kaede died. Kagome died. Sango and Miroku died. What else was I supposed to do?" He asked the older male.

Inuyasha recognized the rage that Shippo was feeling. It was a feeling he knew all too well. Kagome had helped him temper it, but he never truly conquered it, so he couldn't blame Shippo for feeling angry. "Shippo, I-"

"I'm going to go get kindling." Shippo declared as he stepped out of the ravine. He walked right by Inuyasha and disappeared into the forest. As Inuyasha vanished behind the leaves and branches of the forest, Shippo began to beat himself up mentally. Finally, after all of these years, he had found his friend, and the first thing he did was lash out at him? What the hell was wrong with him? He snapped the branches and collected the twigs he needed within seconds, but took a few minutes to just cool off.

When he returned, Inuyasha was laying down near the edge of the ravine. He had placed the fish on some leaves beside him. The kitsune padded into the clearing as he took a deep breath, wanting to keep those emotions from coming out again. "I'm back." Shippo announced as Inuyasha turned to look at him.

"Do you have a tinderbox?" Inuyasha asked.

"No." Shippo replied as he sat down and set up the kindling into a small tipi on a fire pit he had dug for himself years ago. He placed his palm close to the side of the tipi. A small, blue fire ignited from his hand and quickly set the kindling on fire.

Inuyasha was very impressed by the fox's magical display. When he had left, the kid could do nothing more than play simple tricks on people and set a spiderweb or two on fire. Now, he easily set the kindling ablaze. The kid had truly been working hard, and it made Inuyasha smile. The canine ninja grabbed the fish and walked over to Shippo, handing it to him before sitting across from him. "So, what else can you do?" Inuyasha asked.

The kitsune grabbed some sticks and skewered the fish. "Not much more." He said, handing one skewer to the older male. "I can make the flames bigger or make multiple smaller flames, but that's about all I learned in seventy-three years." Shippo said as he stared into the blue flames.

"Where are all your toys?" Inuyasha asked as he held his skewer against the flame.

"I gave them to Sango and Miroku's kids. I didn't really have any use for them anymore. All I ever did was use them to run away, and I didn't really want to do that any more." Shippo said as he looked up at his part canine friend, who's eyes were furrowed at the comment.

"Just ask me what's on your damned mind." Inuyasha growled at him.

"Why did you leave?" Shippo asked. "After all that we had been through together, why did you just abandon us?" He shouted, his anger bubbling to the surface again.

"You wouldn't understand." Inuyasha replied.

"Why? Because I was a kid? Because I'm not anymore." The kitsune replied.

"No."

"Are you going to tell me? Because I'm not going to play this guessing game." Shippo told him. Inuyasha had forgotten how stern and deceptively confident the kitsune was when he spoke. The kid had always been intelligent, far more intelligent than the silver-haired male thought he could ever be.

"It's-"

"What? Complicated? Hard to explain?" Shippo interjected.

"You're acting like it was an easy decision for me." Inuyasha barked back, raising his voice.

"It was easy enough for you to do it!" Shippo yelled back. Inuyasha opened his mouth to shout back at the kitsune, but then he saw the tears welling up in the kitsune's eyes.

"Shippo..." Inuyasha knew his decision to leave would hurt his friends, but that was the reason he never came back. He didn't want to see the hurt. He didn't want to see the pain he caused.

"All I could think was that if I was stronger, or more mature, maybe he would have stayed." Shippo said. "If I could have just been there for him. Been the friend he needed. If I wasn't so childish, or so inadequate. So useless. So alone." Shippo looked back down at the flame. He had burnt his fish, but he didn't care. The tears were trickling down his face. He quickly wiped them away, hoping Inuyasha didn't see them.

"You had Miroku and Sango."

"It's not the same." Shippo replied. "They were human." The kitsune said as he took his skewer out of the flame. He picked at the burnt skin, peeling it away to get the overcooked meat.

Inuyasha watched as Shippo picked at his food. Truth be told, he thought Shippo would have been affected the least by him leaving. He was young and still had Miroku, Sango and their children to keep him company. At least, that's what he thought. He now realized that Shippo might have been the most affected by it. He hadn't realized that the kid would feel isolated because of his heritage. The village loved him. Why would he feel isolated when he had people around him that cared for him?

And that's when it hit him.

Shippo had gone through the same thing he had.

"I hated village life." Inuyasha finally confessed. "I wasn't born to live in some house and tend to some stupid garden or harvest some dumb rice. I'm a fighter. A warrior. A-"

"Demon." Shippo said. Inuyasha hated that word. Demons were hated. Most of them were senseless killing machines. His demon side of himself was everything he was embarrassed and ashamed of. But Shippo was right. He was a demon, and that became very apparent in the years approaching Kagome's eventual death.

"I wanted to leave the village with Kagome. I felt this need to fight, but Kagome always knew how to calm me down, how to suppress that side of me." Inuyasha explained. "When she died, I was in a lot of pain, but there was a part of me that felt like a weight had been lifted." It pained him to talk about the love of his life like she was some sort of a burden, but it was the truth. "There was nothing keeping me from seeking the thrill I needed, so I left." He was expecting Shippo to chew him out again, but the kitsune just stared at him.

"Why didn't you tell us? We would have understood." Shippo said.

"I didn't want to deal with everyone talking to me about Kagome and everyone trying to get me to stay. They wouldn't understand. They were human."

"I'm not." Shippo said. He crawled over to Inuyasha and sat next to him. It was rare for Inuyasha to open up like this. He knew it was hard for him to admit all of this after all these years. Shippo expected to be angry, but seeing his friend like this...he knew he couldn't be. "I know what it's like to feel those intense urges. The ones you want to control but can't." Shippo told him. "Kaede, Sango, Miroku, they never understood. They told me not to act on them or to ignore them, so I did." He explained. "When you left, I knew I had to get stronger. I knew I'd outlive the others, so I had to learn how to fend for myself. I didn't want to depend on anyone anymore because they weren't going to be there forever."

"I started thinking about my Dad and taking the test to become a fully fledged fox demon. I focused on honing my magic and learning how to survive. I hunted my first rabbit, and when I caught it, the rush I felt was so..." Shippo couldn't find the words to explain it. He just smiled and clenched his fist. "And then when I killed my first demon...I had never felt so alive." Shippo confessed. "I couldn't help but think...if I had left sooner, would I be stronger?" He asked.

"I guess that's just a long way of saying I know what you're going through." Shippo said as he smiled at his friend. "You're not alone. You were never alone. Understand?"

"I got it." Inuyasha said as he ruffled Shippo's hair.

The kitsune wrapped his arms around his friend, hugging him as he rested his head against his chest. He could feel that powerful, muscular body against his cheek and under his arms. His friend had become so much beefier since he left. He never thought he'd hug Inuyasha again. He could smell that strong, canine scent again. See that stupid, cocky grin of his again. Hear that loud, foul mouth of his again. Moments ago, he was yelling at him and crying, but now he couldn't be happier.

He was used to feeling Inuyasha's hand on his head from all the times the older male had hit him, but now he could feel those arms of his surround his body as Inuyasha returned the hug. It had been so long since he had felt so comfortable. Inuyasha felt like home. Sounded like home. Smelled like home. He dug his fingers into the canine's sides to hug him tighter and took a deeper whiff of his scent, the scent he couldn't get enough of.

Without knowing it, Shippo had begun to nuzzle into Inuyasha's chest, letting out gentle growls from how nice it felt. His body felt warm. He thought it was because of the reunion with his old friend, and while that was partially true, there were other factors at play. The more he nuzzled into Inuyasha, the more he longed to be near him. To feel him. To smell him. His manhood began to harden in his shorts and it was pressing up against Inuyasha's leg. When he realized it, Shippo pulled away.

"Sorry. This has been happening a lot lately. It gets annoying." Shippo said, blushing as he covered his crotch to hide the bulge in his pants.

It had been a very long time since Inuyasha had held someone like that. Sure, he had spent a few nights with different women since Kagome's death. He was a half-demon with needs that he couldn't satisfy himself. However, any lover he took was simply for physical gratification. It never meant anything to him. He never got intimate. No kisses, no hugging, most of the time he never even got their name. But when Shippo hugged him just now, he didn't mind it. It felt nice to be held by someone he knew loved him. He smelled Shippo's arousal before he felt it or saw it, and maybe it was because of his demon side, but he didn't mind it one bit. In fact, he kind of enjoyed it.

"It's okay." Inuyasha replied as his own manhood began to spring to life, a much, much larger tent forming in his pants.

Shippo's eyes immediately went to the massive clothed erection that was continuing to grow. It was the first time he had smelled an arousal so strong. It was heating his body up, making him grow warmer, his clothes suddenly feeling more like a burden than comforting. His cock was as stiff as a rock. He had never felt this erect before. He shifted in his spot, trying to get more comfortable, but all it did was make his cock rub up against his shorts, which only made him wince in slight pleasure. He didn't know what to do. He had never felt like this before. His mind was getting foggy the more he inhaled Inuyasha's musk and the scent of his growing arousal.

Fortunately, Inuyasha had the answer. The older male reached over and used the palm of his hand to rub Shippo's cock through his shorts. "A-Ahh..." Shippo moaned softly, his toes curling and his eyes closing from the burst of pleasure.

"You've never touched it when it got hard before?" Inuyasha asked.

"N-No." Shippo said, struggling to talk as he bit back the moans building up in his throat. "I-I just—ahh!" He moaned, digging his fingers into the grass. "I usually...mmm...jus-just...ran or t-trained unti—ah! U-Until it...went away..." He explained. The pleasure was skyrocketing, causing the young kitsune to double over, leaning into Inuyasha again to support himself. His head found its way onto Inuyasha's exposed chest once more as the dog half-demon continued to rub his clothed bulge.

Inuyasha couldn't imagine going so long without knowing about masturbation. Before he met Kikyo, he would get into intense heats, the lust sometimes driving him to transform into his full demon self. If he hadn't known how to pleasure himself, who knows how violent he would have become.

"Feels good, right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Y-Yeah." Shippo replied. "I-Inuyasha!" He cried out as he felt his friend rub his cock more firmly through his shorts. The kitsune clung to the folds of his friend's robe as his mind became more and more hazy. His body was acting on its own, the teen starting to buck his hips into Inuyasha's hand. "Mmm..." He moaned softly as he pressed his head into Inuyasha's chest. All he could smell was Inuyasha at this point, which was driving him crazier. His hands moved from the folds of the robe up to his shoulders. He dug his fingers in, feeling those broad, strong shoulders, squeezing them so he could feel all the power that was stored inside.

The kitsune was panting, trying to his best to recover his breath. His tongue was hanging past his lips, the tip involuntarily rubbing up against the middle of Inuyasha's pecs. He could taste Inuyasha. He tasted salty, which was from the sweat, but also thick and pungent, which weren't words he'd use to describe a taste. He couldn't really describe it in any other word beyond "manly". His tongue continued to move, but this time of his own volition as Shippo began lapping at Inuyasha's chest. "Inuyasha..." Shippo moaned. There was less anguish in his voice and far more lust.

Inuyasha looked down at his young friend as he began licking at his chest. He hated to admit it, but the kid looked really hot with his face buried in his pecs and with that tongue lapping at his chest. The kid's eyes were still closed, which was good because if he saw the way Inuyasha was looking at him, he might get scared. The half demon's was very horny, and when he got horny, he tended to get aggressive and predatory. His cock was fully erect in his pants and leaking pre-cum.

He knew from his time with Miroku that it was tough enough for humans to ignore their carnal urges. It was a hundred times harder for anyone that had demon in their blood. It was in his genetics to operate on instincts, and right now his body was telling him he wanted Shippo.

"Don't stop licking." Inuyasha ordered as he shrugged off the top half of his robes, letting them fall to the side to reveal his broad shoulders, his chiselled pecs, his big, bulging biceps and his sculpted abs. He had indeed gotten bulkier since meeting Shippo, gaining a lot more muscle mass since he was doing a lot more fighting now. He wasn't content in just underdressing himself. He stopped rubbing Shippo's bulge, only to reach under Shippo's waistband and fish out his cock, pulling it out into the open.

The kitsune was decently equipped for his age. He was uncut and already slightly above average in length, albeit a bit slender when it came to girth. When he felt his cock be freed from his shorts, Shippo went ahead and kicked them off, getting half naked for his friend and freeing his nuts as well. His cock was slick with pre-cum already. He felt Inuyasha's hand wrap around his cock, making him tense up again. "Mmmff..." He groaned as he bucked his hips into his hand. He moved his lips and tongue all along his friend's chest, while his hands would caress those thick, powerful biceps.

When his tongue found Inuyasha's nipple, he felt the older male's grip on his cock tighten. He licked Inuyasha's nipple again, and this time, his friend let out a small growl. Shippo finally opened his eyes and looked up at his friend. The intensity in the dog demon's eyes. The passion. The desire. It only made the kitsune's body burn hotter. He pressed his body up against the side of Inuyasha's body as hard as he could, rubbing up against him as he continued to buck into his friend's hand.

"Fuck..." Inuyasha growled again as Shippo licked his nipples over and over again. He looked down at the teen, those big, green eyes gazing up at him, completely lidded over in lust. He never thought he'd ever see Shippo giving someone the bedroom eyes, let alone thinking he'd ever be the target of them. They were far more alluring and seductive than many of the ladies of the night he had been with over the last few decades.

"You taste so good." Shippo panted as he began nipping, kissing and licking up the half-demon's chest, moving along his hornier he got, the more aggressive he got with his advances. The fox was trying his best to get closer to Inuyasha, pressing his nose into his neck as his hips bucked against both the half-demon's hand and his thigh. He planted small kisses along his jawline and inched closer and closer to the older male's lips.

He wasn't trying to kiss Inuyasha. He was just in a frenzy, wanting to take in as much of his scent and taste as he could. So when his lips found their way to Inuyasha's, Shippo stopped, pulling away from Inuyasha slightly. He panted as he gazed into Inuyasha's eyes, unsure if he had crossed a line.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He kissed Shippo. It wasn't a long kiss. It was barely a peck. But, their lips had touched. He could see the worry in Shippo's eyes, the kitsune afraid that he had done something wrong. As Inuyasha looked at the teen, he paused for a moment, as if he were contemplating what to do. However, that was far from the truth. He was taking a moment to drink in how cute his young friend had become. Placing his free hand on the back of Shippo's head, he pulled him in for a real kiss.

When their lips met again, Shippo melted. The hands that were tracing his biceps found their way up and around his neck, draping his arms around him as he moaned softly into the kiss. It took only a couple of seconds before he felt Inuyasha's tongue press against his lips. He parted his lips, allowing that big, long tongue into his mouth. He felt it slip into mouth and run along his tongue. He groaned loudly into the kiss as he tasted his friend's saliva. The kitsune did his best to wrap his tongue around Inuyasha's. He glided against it, wrestled with it, rolled around it, sucked on it and played with it every way he could.

Shippo couldn't handle the pleasure. He felt a pressure building up in his loins. He tried to pull away to tell Inuyasha as the unfamiliar sensation continued to grow, but Inuyasha wouldn't let him break the kiss. He did the opposite, pushing harder against the back of Shippo's head to keep this kiss going and stuffing his tongue deeper into Shippo's mouth. Crying out loudly into the kiss, Shippo came hard all over Inuyasha's hand and leg. His nails dug into Inuyasha's shoulder as the pleasure riddled his body. Every bit of his body was sensitive right now and he needed time to recover, but he wasn't granted any. Inuyasha's large tongue continued to dominate his mouth.

When Inuyasha finally did let Shippo pull away, the fox didn't move very far, only far enough so he could see Inuyasha's face. A few strings of saliva still connected their lips and a lot of his friend's saliva coated the edges of his lips and his chin. He looked down to see his semi-erect cock and the whitish-clearish substance on his friend's pants. "What just happened?" Shippo asked. He could see that his body was flushed pink and red from the pleasure.

Shippo didn't get an answer. Instead, he felt his friend's lips press against his own and that long tongue force its way back into his mouth. The kitsune closed his eyes and kissed back, moaning into the kiss. His hands went back to roaming his friend's body, feeling that hard muscle under his fingertips as they trailed down his chest. They danced lower and lower, running over those firm abs before reaching his crotch. It felt so good when Inuyasha rubbed his cock, and kissing the half-demon was turning him to mush. He wanted to return the favour.

So, Shippo let his hands descend further onto the canine's body, rubbing that big, firm bulge that started between his legs and throbbed down the right side of Inuyasha's thigh. He kept a slow pace, squeezing the huge outline, marvelling at how thick it felt through his pants.

"Fuck..." Inuyasha panted into the kiss before letting out a dominating growl. He kept one hand on the back of Shippo's head, cradling it loosely as the other hand slid along his hips, holding him far more intimately than before. Those unskilled hands running along his manhood were getting him hornier than anything in recent memory. He didn't keep the kid waiting. He grabbed the waistband of his pants and slid them off, his massive cock slapping against his stomach as it was freed.

The kitsune broke from the kiss when he heard that thick thud of Inuyasha's man meat slapping against his body. When he saw just how big it was, his eyes widened. His monster of a cock rested against the middle of his stomach. The big, thick, deep red head of his cock drooled pre-cum as the tip twitched along the top of his abs. His nuts were huge as well, each just smaller than the size of his fist. "It's so big..." Shippo said in awe, stating the obvious. He reached out and tried to wrap a hand around it, but was unsuccessful, a testament to his friend's girth.

It felt so warm in his hand, and heavy. He could feel it pulsing and throbbing, the pre-cum drooling down the shaft and over the kitsune's fingers. Shippo gripped it with both hands and started to stroke it, spreading out the half-demon's pre-cum along the entirety of shaft. There was something about holding this magnificently large cock that made him feel oddly comfortable. It felt right for him to be stroking Inuyasha off like this. He looked up at his friend with his big, green eyes, still glazed over in lust, wanting to see how much he was enjoying this.

Inuyasha growled loudly and began to slowly rock his hips, gently thrusting his cock into Shippo's hands. "That fuckin' look." He growled as he stared down at the kitsune. The kid managed to look so innocent and so slutty at the same time. There were parts of him that were begging him not to do anything more with Shippo. After all, he had known this kid for so long and did genuinely love him. He didn't want to deepen their relationship for fear of messing it up even more. But that was the human part of him talking, a part of him he had stopped listening to over the decades.

It was the demon side of him that was reigning over his thoughts. That savage, primal side that wanted him to embrace his carnal instincts, and that's exactly what he would do. "Come here." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Shippo by the back of his head again, pulling him into another locking of their lips. Their tongues wrestled back and forth between their mouths. What started off as a lustful kiss soon turned into an act of dominance as Inuyasha would force his tongue into Shippo's mouth. Anytime Shippo tried to run his tongue along Inuyasha's, the half-demon would push it away, only allowing the kitsune to wrap his tongue around Inuyasha's or suckle on it as Inuyasha's long tongue would roam Shippo's mouth.

The kitsune happily submitted, his hands still jacking his friend's large, girthy cock off as he pressed his body into Inuyasha's side again. Such a simple display of aggression from Inuyasha had gotten the teenaged fox demon fully erect once more. He had missed Inuyasha so much. The man he idolized and looked up was finally back in his life again, and now, their relationship was growing. The fox demon had spent so long fending for himself and learning to be strong that feeling Inuyasha's strong presence was soothing. He could allow himself to be weak again. To be soft and scared again. Inuyasha was here, and like always, he would protect him, and he would protect Inuyasha.

When the kiss ended, their pair pulled away slightly, their combined saliva spilling from their lips and down their chin. Shippo leaned in again and licked the edges of Inuyasha's lips, eager to taste his saliva and any part of him again. When he leaned in to kiss Inuyasha again, he felt the half-demon pulling on the back of his head, stopping him from continuing. Shippo looked at him again, pouting with his eyes, wondering what he had done wrong.

"I've got something better for you." Inuyasha said. He guided Shippo's head down towards his crotch, placing it just inches away from the tip.

Shippo stared at that big, bulbous head, so slick with it's own pre-cum. His nose was flooded with Inuyasha's musk, his mouth watering at the first whiff. He leaned in and kissed the tip. Immediately, he let out a throaty growl. The kitsune opened his mouth and stuffed the fat head into his mouth, groaning like the slut in heat that he was. He bobbed up and down on the head, unable to fit much more into his virgin mouth for now. He tried to reposition himself, getting on all fours beside Inuyasha, letting him lean in better.

As his young friend worked the head of his cock, Inuyasha watched as the kid would lean in, causing that round behind of his to raise into the air. Inuyasha licked his lips at the sight. It was hard to believe, but Shippo had grown up to have the roundest, most perfect ass he had ever seen. His years of training seemed to keep it nice and tight. The dog demon reached out and gave it a hard slap.

"Mmffff!" Shippo groaned, his cry of pleasure muffled by Inuyasha's cock. The dog demon spanked him again, which made him groan once more. He pulled off so he could recover his breath, his face flushed red from the pleasure.

"Get back on it." Inuyasha commanded as he pushed down on Shippo's head again, forcing him down onto his big, fat cock. He kept his grip on the back of Shippo's head, not allowing him to come up for air as he continued playing with Shippo's ass. He would squeeze and grope it, giving it another hard smack whenever he felt like it. Fuck, he loved the way it jiggled when he did that.

Shippo was a mess. He had never been touched back there, let alone touched like this. It was a new height of pleasure that he was quickly falling in love with. He greedily stuck his ass out, wanting more from his friend. He couldn't close his mouth, the constant groping and spanking causing him to cry out too often. At this point, all he could do was lick at the glistening head and the shaft. He tried to close his lips around it, but it just wasn't happening.

Seeing the lustful bliss that Shippo was in, Inuyasha decided to push it even further. He ran his fingers along his shaft, coating them in a thick layer of his pre-cum. He then rubbed his digits along that virgin tail hole.

"Inuyasha, what are you—ahh!" Shippo screamed as he felt one of Inuyasha's long fingers push inside of him. He felt that finger move in and out of him slowly, inching its way deeper and deeper into his insides. Shippo couldn't think anymore. His entire body had gone numb from the pleasure, unable to even move his tongue. He loosely gripped Inuyasha's cock and rested his head against it, allowing Inuyasha to buck against his face, rubbing his cock all over it. His big dick roughly pushed up against his cheeks, his nose, his lips, even his forehead. All he could smell was Inuyasha's thick musk and it was perfect.

"Inuyasha..." Shippo moaned as he relaxed himself, allowing Inuyasha to have his way with his virgin hole. The older male was making him feel good and all he wanted was for this to never end.

"So fucking tight." Inuyasha grunted as he pushed his finger deeper and deeper. Eventually, he found the spot he was looking for. His fingertip brushed up against something inside of Shippo that made the kitsune almost go limp. The fox's face slide down his cock, resting against Inuyasha's nuts as his legs began to buckle.

"A-Again, Inuyasha...please..." The fox begged. Inuyasha obliged, pressing his finger against it harder. "Yes..." He moaned softly. Inuyasha pushed a second finger inside of the kitsune, pumping in and out of the teen, pressing into that magical button over and over again. Shippo drooled all over the base of Inuyasha's cock as he inhaled his musk. He was moving in rhythm with Inuyasha, pushing his ass back onto his digits as Inuyasha pushed into him, his tail wagging about, greedily wanting more.

Being so close to Inuyasha's nuts, Shippo dragged his tongue along one of his heavy, cum-filled orbs. He felt it roll over his tongue as he continued licking them, trying to capture one of them in his mouth. He couldn't quite wrap his lips around one, still moaning too much from being fingered by Inuyasha. His moans quickly turned into long, drawn out, animalistic groans as he fell in complete lust with whatever Inuyasha was doing to him.

Inuyasha couldn't believe how much of a natural slut Shippo was. The kid was begging for more, pushing up against his fingers, worshipping his nuts. He never stopped trying to please Inuyasha. Shippo had always been to persevere. Usually, Inuyasha would just call him stubborn, but he knew the kid never liked to give up. He needed to blow. He needed to cum so badly. Shippo had worked him up so much that it was paining him to withhold his load at this point. He could feel that demon side of him unleashing itself. The rage. The power. The desire.

He yanked on Shippo's head, reluctantly pulling him away from his nuts, only to force him onto his cock again. Once the head of his cock was inside his mouth, he didn't give Shippo the option to pull away as he rammed more of his cock past his lips, slamming the thick head against the back of Shippo's throat. He felt the kid gag, but he didn't care right now. He held Shippo's head in place as he freely bucked into his mouth, ramming his cock against his throat over and over again as he fingered him faster.

It was a pleasure overload. Being used like this was never something he thought he'd like, and maybe he didn't. Maybe it was because it was him doing this to him. The man he idolized. The man he looked up to. The man he missed. Maybe if it was anyone other than Inuyasha, he'd be furious, but it was him. It was the half-demon. And he loved it. He tried to relax his throat, to make it easier for Inuyasha to thrust into his mouth and get more of his cock inside of him, but it was difficult with how rough Inuyasha was being. He tried to stroke Inuyasha's big, long cock with his hands, but the pleasure was keeping his fingers tense, not allowing him to get a good grip on it.

Shippo looked up at Inuyasha again. He couldn't talk, so he needed to communicate to Inuyasha in any way possible that he enjoyed this. He constantly groaned and whined on his cock while bucking back against his fingers. As he looked at Inuyasha, he would gaze at him, seeing the half-demon grit his teeth in pleasure and his eyes glare down at him with such ferocity. He looked more like his full demon self than his regular self. Shippo thought he'd be scared if he ever saw Inuyasha like that again. Yet, fear was far from what he felt right now. He was still a bit afraid, but that fear was dwarfed by the intense lust, desire and even safety he felt.

With one last look into Inuyasha's menacing glare, the kitsune felt everything come to a head. He came hard all over Inuyasha again, spurting load after load onto the older male's thighs, cock and sides. He moaned to sweet heaven around Inuyasha's cock as he came, tightening his throat up inadvertently in the process.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He hadn't even touched Shippo's cock and the kid blew another load. He reached orgasm just from getting fingered roughly and getting face fucked. It was the biggest display of submission he had ever seen, and it was more than enough to push Inuyasha over the edge. He shoved Shippo as far down his cock as possible before letting out a loud, roaring grunt. His first load shot against the back of Shippo's throat. Some of it slid down his throat while the rest landed on his tongue. The next load filled Shippo's mouth completely, making it impossible for Shippo to breathe.

He eased up on the grip of Shippo's head, letting him pull off of his cock. The kitsune coughed up cum as he struggled to recover his breath. Keeping his face close, Inuyasha shot the rest of his thick, heavy, warm cum all over Shippo's face and neck. As expected from an endowment as big as Inuyasha's, his load was plentiful. Rope after rope splashed all over Shippo's face, drenching him a couple of layers of his cum. It took a while before Inuyasha's orgasm was finished, his cock shooting mostly onto Inuyasha's body and his own cock now.

Shippo's face was dripping with Inuyasha's seed. He didn't understand what had just happened, but he didn't care. He wiped the cum away from his eyes so he could open them again and look at Inuyasha. His menacing features seemed to disappear, but that aura of dominance still lingered. Shippo licked his lips, groaning from the taste. He smiled at Inuyasha, having no idea how seductive it was to his older friend as he leaned down and licked Inuyasha's cock clean.

The older canine panted heavily. He pulled his fingers out of Shippo, only to caress his hips. His other hand remained on the back of his head, but he was running his fingers through his hair affectionately. He watched as Shippo, with a mask of his cum, immediately started trying to lick the remaining cum off of his cock. "Shippo, you don't have to do that."

"I want to." Shippo replied instantly. "You taste so good." He said as he dragged his tongue from the base all the way to the tip, murring softly as he swallowed more of that delicious seed.

Inuyasha didn't interfere. It felt far too good and the kid seemed way too committed for him to do anything about it, so the silver-haired male just leaned back and enjoyed it, still running his fingers through Shippo's hair. The kid would look up at him a few times as he cleaned his cock, and Inuyasha would just smile softly down at him.

When he was done, Inuyasha pulled Shippo up beside him. He tugged on Shippo's waist, prompting the teenaged kitsune to cuddle up to Inuyasha's side. His face was still covered in Inuyasha's jizz, which he would lick and rub at occasionally. The older male would help him, licking some of his own seed off of Shippo's face, not wanting to completely clean it off. Shippo looked so hot with his cum on his face, so he left a fair amount of it on.

"Thank you." Shippo whispered as he rested his head against Inuyasha's chest. He looked up at the sky, the night sky starting to creep in on them.

"It's no big deal. Just returning the favour." Inuyasha replied.

"No. For coming back." Shippo corrected him. Inuyasha gazed down at the fox. He could see the innocence in his eyes again, but also the joy, the happiness, the...love. There was no doubt about it. It had been a long time since someone had looked at him like that, and he knew what caused it. Inuyasha loved Shippo, that much he knew. He just didn't know if he loved him like the way Shippo loved him.

"Where are you going next?" Shippo asked him.

"I don't know." Inuyasha replied.

"Let me come with you." Shippo told him. "Please. I swear I'm not useless anymore. I can hunt. I can track. I'm getting pretty good with my daggers-" He stopped as he felt Inuyasha's lips against his own. He brought a hand to Inuyasha's face, cupping his cheek as he moaned softly into the kiss.

Inuyasha could feel the fear from Shippo. The worry about being left alone again. The pain of being abandoned. He couldn't do that to the kitsune again. He couldn't be the one to put him through so much anguish and heart ache. He wasn't sure if he could love Shippo the way Shippo loved him, but he could damn well try. It had been a long time since he had even thought about opening his heart up again, but as the kitsune cuddled up to him, his face partially covered in his jizz and those soft lips against his own, he knew that if he had to try again, it would be with Shippo.

The kiss ended and the two demons didn't pull away. Shippo rested his forehead against Inuyasha's, feeling so safe. "You were never useless." Inuyasha told him. "Tiny? Yeah. Stubborn? Yeah. Annoying? Fuck yeah. But useless? Never." Inuyasha reassured him. The smile on Shippo's face grew brighter. He gave Inuyasha another peck on the lips before returning to nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "We'll leave in the morning." He told his fox friend.

Shippo simply nodded. He couldn't wait to get started on this new chapter of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open as the sun shone in through the leaves of the trees. The gentle breeze rolled through the tall blades of grass and drifted across his naked chest, making his nipples perk up. The canine demon turned his head side-to-side, making sure no one had disturbed their camp in the forest clearing. Looking down, he saw a long trail of cascading auburn hair on his chest. The fox demon's head rested on his pecs, the young kitsune still asleep. Shippo was completely naked, only covered by Inuyasha's arms that were wrapped around him, one on the back of his head and the other resting on the small of his back. The silver-haired half-demon was also naked, his massive cock twitching against his stomach and the side of Shippo's arm.

Inuyasha ran his fingers through Shippo's hair, giving him a loving pet that woke the kitsune up. Shippo nuzzled lightly into Inuyasha's chest before lifting his head up slightly, his bright, hazel eyes peering up at his idol. A small smile stretched across Shippo's lips.

"Hey." Inuyasha said, smiling down at his younger friend.

"Good morning." Shippo replied. The kitsune shimmied up Inuyasha's body so he could press his lips up against his lover's. The older male kissed him back lovingly, their tongues intertwining as Inuyasha's arms tightened its embrace on him. He felt Shippo's cock harden against his leg as they made out. Their kisses always started off soft and sensual, and somewhere along the way, it evolved into a hungry, lustful make out session. It wasn't long before Inuyasha had a hand on Shippo's ass, squeezing it hard as his tongue wrapped around the fox demon's.

"Mmm..." Shippo moaned into the kiss, the kitsune draping both arms around Inuyasha, pressing his body into his older lover's. Inuyasha replied by grunting into the kiss and pushing a finger inside of Shippo's tight ass. The fox demon groaned into the kiss and pushed back against the finger as Inuyasha pumped his long digit inside of him. The two remained like that for a few moments, swapping spit as Inuyasha finger fucked his lover.

The young kitsune pulled away from the kiss first, licking Inuyasha's nose with a chuckle. The canine demon playfully snapped his jaws at Shippo's nose before kissing him quickly again. When the kiss ended, Inuyasha watched as his vulpine lover descended on his body, sliding all the way down between his legs. The vulpine smiled as he buried his nose into the base of Inuyasha's giant cock. The older demon closed his eyes as he felt that gifted tongue run up and down his shaft before moving down to his huge nuts.

"Fuck...Shippo..." Inuyasha growled as he Shippo sucked on his big, full nuts. He placed a hand on the back of Shippo's head, pressing him into his musky sack. Shippo murred and moaned as his tongue swirled around his heavy orbs. The canine opened his eyes as he let go of Shippo's head, seeing the kitsune gaze at him with such hunger. Inuyasha shot the same look back at his young friend. He knew what was coming next and awaited it with bated breath.

Those soft lips of Shippo's wrapped around the massive head of Inuyasha's uncut cock. He pushed more and more of Inuyasha's dick into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat, making Shippo moan like the slut he was for Inuyasha.

It had been a month since Inuyasha had reunited with Shippo, and every day since their fateful reunion, this is how they started their day. The first day after their reunion, Inuyasha didn't even get to kiss him. He awoke to Shippo sucking on his cock. The day after that, they had cuddled the entire night and Inuyasha felt an overwhelming urge to kiss him when he saw those hazel eyes for the first time that day. Every day after that, things just sort of feel into place. Their lips found one another, Inuyasha's finger found its way into Shippo's ass and Shippo's mouth found its way around his cock.

Looking down, Inuyasha scratched behind Shippo's ears as he held his head firmly. The canine demon didn't even need to guide the kid up and down his cock anymore. The kitsune handled his cock so well with his mouth. He could just lay back and let Shippo do all the work. Shippo actually preferred it that way. Whenever Inuyasha bucked his hips, Shippo would complain that Inuyasha was trying to rush things. The kid was addicted to his big, fat cock and savoured it any time it was in his mouth.

So, Inuyasha just laid back and let Shippo do his thing. Minutes passed of pure cock sucking bliss for both parties. Shippo couldn't stop moaning from the taste and feel of that big, heavy cock in his mouth and Inuyasha couldn't stop grunting from the feeling of Shippo's agile tongue and tight throat. He'd occasionally push down on the back of Shippo's head just to rough him up a bit, but for the most part, the kitsune bobbed up and down on his own. The teen's eyes were closed the entire time, only opening to stare up at Inuyasha with desire. He groaned around that huge dick. The only time he pulled off was to rub it all over his face so he could smear Inuyasha's pre-cum on his visage. The kid was smile and smirk as he spit a mixture of Inuyasha's pre-cum and his spit onto the head of his idol's cock before swallowing it again.

The older demon felt his giant cock go deeper and deeper into Shippo's mouth, sliding down his throat. He could see the poor kitsune's throat bulging with his cock, and it turned him on so much. The fox demon couldn't quite deep throat him just yet, but with every passing day, he got closer and closer. Inuyasha couldn't help himself. Whenever Shippo got this overzealous, his instincts just took over. Both hands gripped Shippo's head as he started thrusting into his throat.

"Mmff!" Shippo groaned as he gripped Inuyasha's thighs, trying to steady himself. The canine demon bared his fangs and snarled at the fox as he bucked harder into him, his heavy nuts slapping against the kid's chin.

"Fuck, I love pounding your tight throat." Inuyasha growled. Shippo could only reply with a muffled moan. He began swallowing around Inuyasha's cock, constricting his throat around it to add more pleasure. Inuyasha snarled again. It was a trick Shippo had picked up recently and it only made things so much better.

"Here it cums, Shippo. Drink it all up!" Inuyasha growled before letting out a loud grunt. His cock erupted inside of Shippo's throat. The moment the first rope of cum hit the back of Shippo's throat, he felt the kitsune cum all over his legs. He could feel Shippo gagging as he was forced to swallow every bit of thick, heavy cum that shot down his throat. When they first started having fun, Inuyasha would have to keep Shippo's head pinned on his cock whenever he came inside his mouth. Now, the kitsune did all that work himself. Inuyasha couldn't pull him off even if he wanted to. The kid loved drinking his cum more than he loved sucking his cock. He loved it so much that it made the young kitsune cum without even touching his own cock.

Inuyasha's demonhood slid out of Shippo's mouth with a loud pop. The fox demon smiled at Inuyasha and stuck out his tongue. There wasn't a single ounce of his jizz inside his mouth. Inuyasha scratched Shippo behind his ears again as the fox demon crawled up Inuyasha's broad, muscular body again, resting on top of his chest. Their lips found one another again, Inuyasha's tongue roaming around Shippo's mouth, tasting his own seed as his deflating cock rested against Shippo's ass. He was already beginning to stiffen once more just from kissing the kitsune.

Shippo started to push back against his hardening cock, rubbing it up and down his bubble butt, making Inuyasha groan into the kiss.

"Mmm...alright Shippo. Time to get up." Inuyasha said as he broke the kiss.

"Already?" He asked. On some days, one load wasn't enough. Shippo would return to sucking Inuyasha off once or twice more, depending on Inuyasha's mood. "But you're getting hard again."

"We've got to get going. We didn't make it very far yesterday." Inuyasha said.

"Sorry." Shippo replied, nuzzling into the older demon. Inuyasha patted the kitsune on the back of his head. The kid wasn't wrong for apologizing. Travelling with Shippo resulted in him traversing Japan a lot slower than he used to before when he was travelling solo. It wasn't because Shippo was slow, but rather because he complained a lot. Unlike when they were younger, the complaints weren't about the long distances, or the lack of food, or how hard the dirt was under their feet. No, this time it was because the kitsune was insatiable. He always wanted to touch Inuyasha.

They'd walk for an hour, and then out of nowhere, Shippo would lean against him. He'd press that slim body up against his side. Sometimes he'd rest his head on Inuyasha's massive shoulder. Other times, he'd nuzzle into it. When he was really horny, he'd just start grabbing at Inuyasha's cock. The older demon made no effort to stop any of his advances and would pull him off the road to give the kid what he wanted. Was it inconvenient? Definitely. But there was something about Shippo's endless lust for him that was...rejuvenating.

The kid's constant need for his cock made him feel like more of a demon. It made him feel like more of himself. When he was with Kagome, she did her best to please him and abide by his libido. It wasn't an easy feat considering Inuyasha was in the throes of his adolescence at the time they got together. Even though she tried, it wasn't enough for Inuyasha. He'd always end up masturbating a couple of times a day to sate his urges. Things only got worse when she got older and her own libido dropped. He had to temper himself so he didn't hurt her. He had to withhold his strength and vigour to make sure she felt good.

When Shippo made his advances, it reignited that libido he had suppressed for so long. With his primal needs starting to resurface, it felt like he had reconnected with a part of himself that he had lost decades ago. That's why he never stopped Shippo. Each time he felt that slim, sexy body against his own, he felt that hunger he loved so much build up inside of him. He never wanted to lose that hunger again. That carnal craving for pleasures human couldn't even imagine.

Inuyasha gently pushed Shippo off of his body as he stood up. The canine demon began dressing himself, slipping on his red robes, his semi-erect cock creating a sizeable tent in his pants. He was a bit annoyed that he couldn't give his dick what it wanted, but they had other things to do today.

"So, are we training today?" Shippo asked, the kitsune already finished putting on his shorts and his vest. His bone daggers were comfortably tucked into his waist. "I think my fox fire is finally getting bigger." The kitsune held out his hand, conjuring a flame that was bigger than Inuyasha's fist.

"I've got something better planned, but we gotta get to Magome before sunset."

"Are we meeting someone?" Shippo asked.

"That's one way to put it, I guess." Inuyasha replied. "I heard rumours about a fearsome demon living near that village. We're gonna kill it." A devilish grin stretched across Inuyasha's lips as he grabbed Tessaiga. "Let's go."

The duo departed the forest, making their way towards the main roads and heading south. The roads weren't too busy in the morning. They saw a few merchants and some locals gathering fish and berries from the forest they had just left. The closer they got to Magome, the busier it became as their path merged into one of the central roads that connected Kyoto to Edo. There were horse-drawn carriages, travelling circuses and even a couple of demon hunters.

Shippo had behaved himself all morning, until the roads merged. Once there were more eyes on them, the kitsune started nuzzling up to Inuyasha again. "Hold off a little bit longer, bud. We'll stop for lunch soon." He told his fox friend. It was the first time he had somewhat denied Shippo. He expected the kitsune to throw a fit like he used to when he was younger, but to Inuyasha's surprise, the fox didn't make a fuss. He did, however, remain close to Inuyasha, holding onto one of Inuyasha's burly arms and nuzzling into it.

Inuyasha didn't make it to lunch. They walked for a few more minutes before his own urges started to arise. He looked around to see if there were any trees they could duck behind for a moment or two, but they were currently traversing a wide, open, flat field. There was nothing to hide behind in sight. They walked for a couple of steps before Shippo began to tug at his crotch, making Inuyasha grunt, his cock growing stiff.

"There's nowhere for you to have your fun." Inuyasha told him.

"Who cares?" Shippo replied. The canine demon cocked his eyebrow. "What are you worried about? Being indecent? Getting in trouble?" The kitsune asked. "You're Inuyasha. Who could even try to stop you?" Before Inuyasha could reply, Shippo dropped to his knees and pulled down Inuyasha's pants. His lips wrapped around the canine demon's giant cock, moaning as he got to work.

The passersby gawked and stared as they passed Inuyasha and Shippo. Some of them were disgusted by the lewd act happening within their sight. Others were intimidated by the raw act of lust. Some even seemed intrigued by the bold indiscretion. Inuyasha had to admit that there was something about having strangers watch the enthusiastic Shippo suck him off that made the blow job even hotter. He thought over what Shippo said as the kitsune bobbed up and down his dick. What was he worried about? If anyone did try to attack him, Inuyasha could surely take them, so why had he been so cautious before?

Once Inuyasha accepted that fact, he relaxed into their normal routine. He grabbed the back of Shippo's head and fucked his face, not caring who saw. Hungry growls and horny moans escaped both of their lips as more passersby stared at them. Inuyasha made eye contact with every single person who dared to look at them and watched them look away in fear. It had been a long time since he had been able to make people nervous, and it felt nice.

Inuyasha came hard in Shippo's mouth again after a few minutes of relentless face fucking. The kitsune stood up and shared a long, passionate kiss with him, and the two carried on travelling as if nothing had happened.

For the rest of the journey, Shippo didn't make any more advances of Inuyasha. It surprised the older demon, but he figured the kitsune enjoyed having eyes on him as he sucked off Inuyasha, and maybe it sated his needs a bit more than just a regular blowjob normally would. They arrived at Magome with the sun still in the sky. They didn't enter the town. Instead, the demons walked around the perimeter of the town until they found the road into the mountains to the south.

As they approached the base of the mountain through a forest, a cold, eerie wind wandered in, raising the hairs on Inuyasha's neck. "Wait." The dog demon stretched his arm out towards Shippo, stopping him from proceeding any further. He sniffed the air and looked around. The area was filled with tall oaks and moss-ridden rocks. It seemed like any other forest, but something seemed off.

Then he smelled it. Death.

"Follow me." Inuyasha commanded as he darted off towards that lingering scent of ceased mortality. Shippo followed behind him, running on all fours. They brushed by tree after tree, alerting anyone else in the forest they were there as they stepped on broken branch after broken branch on the floor. The closer they got to the smell, the more signs of destruction they passed: pieces of bark on the ground, deep claw marks in the trees, trails of blood on the floor.

Inuyasha and Shippo burst through the last line of trees before finding the source of the scent. In the middle of the clearing was a giant, one-eyed monster. It was humanoid, having two feet and two arms, but was at least double the height of Inuyasha. It's eyes were rolled to the back of its head, blood dripping from its broken jaw. It's stomach had been completely cut open, the guts spilled all over the grass.

In front of the slain monster were two men in familiar clothes. They wore brown, fur pauldrons, brown, fur skirts and brown, fur boots. They had short, bushy tails wagging behind them and point, canine ears sticking out of their heads. One of them was taller than the other by a foot, but still a few inches shorter than Inuyasha. He had shaved sides and a few earrings in his left ear. The other man was shorter, but more muscular. He had shaggy, blonde hair tied up into a man bun.

"Hey. You two. You from Koga's clan?" Inuyasha asked. Both wolf demons turned around and laughed.

"Koga? Holy shit!" The taller wolf demon said. "That's a name I haven't heard in a while." He smirked at Inuyasha. "To answer your question, yeah, we are from the Yoro clan. But we're not with Koga."

"Isn't he the leader?" Shippo asked.

"He used to be." The muscular man replied. "Until we kicked him out."

"You what?!" Inuyasha growled.

"Kicked him out. He was getting soft." The muscular man said.

"Some demon killed his wife, and ever since then, he's been a little bitch. He let some other mangy demons take over our turf, so we forced him out."

"Forced him out how?" Shippo asked as he stood up, narrowing his eyes at the Yoro clansmen.

"We beat the shit out of him." The taller clansman said with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Where is he now?" Inuyasha growled.

"Why the hell would we tell you?" The muscular one said.

"This is Yoro turf. We ask the questions around here." The taller one added.

"Fuck your turf." Inuyasha replied. The clansmen didn't enjoy that. They both growled at Inuyasha, who snarled back.

"Let's fuck this asshole up, Taro." The taller one said.

"Don't have to tell me twice, Kato." Taro replied as he launched himself at Inuyasha, sprinting a hundred feet in just seconds. The dog demon unsheathed Tessaiga, the mighty sword stretching from below his waist to his head. Taro launched a kick at Inuyasha, but he easily dodged it by stepping back. The muscular wolf demon threw a flurry of kicks that Inuyasha dodged or parried.

Realizing that Taro couldn't get a hit in, Kato dashed into the fight. Before he could reach Inuyasha and Taro, a large blue explosion conjured in front of him. The taller wolf demon threw his body to the right, breaking his momentum and rolling on the floor, but avoiding the explosion. He looked over at Shippo, who has one hand on his dagger and the other stretched out towards Kato.

"Little punk." Kato spat. He sprinted to Shippo, who drew his daggers and crouched down low.

Inuyasha saw the taller clansmen heading after Shippo. He tried stepping towards the kitsune, but was stopped when Taro threw a kick at his head. Inuyasha blocked it with the side of his giant blade. "Your fight's with me." Taro growled at him. Inuyasha snarled at him and pushed Taro away, but the muscular wolf demon just shot back at Inuyasha, slashing at him with his claws.

The dog demon swung his sword, slashing Taro along his shoulder, causing him to take a step back. While the muscular wolf demon wasn't a true challenge, he was good enough to keep Inuyasha from going to help Shippo. He looked over at the kitsune, worried for the kid, who was currently retreating more and more as Kato tried to sink his claws into him.

Shippo was already bleeding along his chest. Kato had connected a few times with his claws, creating shallow cuts on his arms and a deeper cut on his abs. The kitsune was on all fours, panting heavily. It was hardly his first time in a fight, but it was the first time his opponent wasn't completely devoid of intelligence. Kato was tactical, trying to utilize his reach over Shippo, slashing him before the kitsune could get close. Most of his fights had been with dumb demons who couldn't process another thought beyond "Kill.".

He leapt out of the way as Kato lunged at him again. The taller wolf demon had an attack that he loved to do. Any time Shippo tried to step away, Kato would lunge at him, usually catching his clothes with his claws as Shippo retreated. The kitsune was beginning to was a bit too slow to dodge as Kato lunged at him again, barely grazing Shippo's neck, drawing a bit more blood. He knew he wasn't going to beat Kato in a straight up fight, or from retreating like this. Kato left himself wide open every time he lunged, but Shippo could never reach him to hit him.

Inuyasha let out a fearsome roar as he watched his friend lose his battle. Taro went for a roundhouse to Inuyasha's head, but the dog demon wasn't playing around anymore. He stepped to the side and brought his sword down hard on Taro's leg, slicing right through the middle of his thigh with ease. Blood splashed all across his red robes and his face. The muscular man screamed bloody murder as he fell to the floor. "You fuckin' bastard!" Taro growled as he clutched the gushing stump that was his leg.

Inuyasha didn't care to watch Taro bleed out. He needed to save Shippo. He ran towards Shippo and Kato, who were battling on the other side of the clearing. Even though the dog demon was fast, he wasn't a wolf demon who could sprint across the field. As he ran, he watched as Kato lunged again, and Shippo narrowly side stepping.

"Back the fuck away from him!" Inuyasha snarled.

Kato ignored him. He lunged at Shippo again, who hopped backwards. Just a few dozen feet before he could rip this guy to shreds. Kato got on all fours and howled before lunging at Shippo again. The kitsune jumped back again, but this time, he whipped his dagger at Kato. It landed square in the tall wolf demon's shoulder.

"You little shit." Kato growled as he stopped his advances, taking a moment to press his hand against the massive wound in his shoulder. That opening was all Shippo needed. The fox demon held out his head, conjuring a blue spark of flame at Kato's feet. It wasn't very big, hardly larger than a candle's flame, but it did the trick. The sudden heat at his feet threw Kato off balance.

It was Shippo's turn to lunge at Kato. With his second dagger in his hand, the kitsune jumped at Kato, tackling him to the floor. Inuyasha stopped in his place as he watched Shippo straddle Kato. The tall wolf demon tried to throw Shippo off of him, but before he could, Shippo plunged his dagger into Kato's neck, causing blood to spurt all over the young demon.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. The kid had truly grown up after all these years. He had already experienced the teen's physical evolution through all their intimate times together, but to Shippo kill someone in front of him was so surreal. Even though he could see how much he changed, Shippo was still kind of a pipsqueak to him. A pipsqueak who he made out with, but he thought the kid still needed someone to protect him. That was clearly not the case anymore.

Shippo slowly rose from the dead body of Kato. He turned to face Inuyasha, his face, chest and arms dripping with the wolf demon's blood. He panted heavily as he smiled at Inuyasha. "Did I do good?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha grinned and walked over to the kitsune. There was only one way to answer the question. He grabbed the kitsune by the back of his head and pulled him into a deep kiss. Shippo draped his arms around his idol as they made out. He could taste Kato's blood on Shippo's lips, and it earned a low, primal growl from his throat.

When they pulled away, Shippo remained closed, keeping his chest pressed against Inuyasha's. They looked over at the corpse of the one-eyed demon that was far behind them at this point. "What do we do now?" Shippo asked.

"We head to the Yoro clan's cave." Inuyasha told him.

"To find Koga?" Shippo asked.

"We can do that too." Inuyasha said. "But I've been waiting so long for someone to pick a fight with me." He traced a hand along the wound on Shippo's chest. "Now it's time to fuck them up."


End file.
